I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knock down guard rail assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a knock down guard rail assembly that provides the ability for the horizontal rails of the guard rail to be placed at any angle within the vertical support stanchions. The invention also relates to a method for readily engaging the rail within the support stanchion and readily demounting the rail from within the stanchion.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Previously known guard rail assemblies normally consisted of a permanent structure embedded in concrete or the like. A disadvantage of these guard rail structures is that the guard rail is a permanent fixture that cannot be removed without extensive damage to the surrounding area.
A further disadvantage of previously known guard rail assemblies is that, once assembled, the profile of the structure cannot be disassembled and rearranged to reflect current changes in the usage of the guard rail assembly. A still further disadvantage of these guard rail assemblies is that the vertical support stanchion of the guard rail cannot support a multiplicity of rails extending from the stanchion at any angle without having to fixedly attach the rail to the stanchion.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known guard rail assemblies is that any damage done to the surface of the guard rail assembly by the environment or a vehicle colliding with the guard rail necessitates having to replace or repaint the guard rail assembly on a regular basis.